


Red Lips Have a Filthy Price

by duende09



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, for Leslie, fuck me mouth, sebastian stan's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was a simple man. However, throw one Sebastian Stan into the mix and he suddenly wished he was an artist. Chris has a thing about Sebastian's mouth and the other man enjoys making him sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips Have a Filthy Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Because Sebastian's mouth deserves sagas written about it. This is my first attempt at writing these two despite loving them wholeheartedly for quite awhile now.
> 
> For the beautiful, amazing, wonderful and talented Leslie. Happy birthday darling, I hope you enjoy this and that you are having an amazing time. I love you.

Chris was a simple man. It’s true that he was an actor and that playing Captain America had made him a household name but he was still just a guy. Fame or not, his idea of a perfect night was at home reading a book or visiting with his family. He liked to think of himself as the same everyday kind of guy he was growing up. Just a hardworking guy from Boston with simple tastes, nothing fancy and that was how he liked it. However, throw one Sebastian Stan into the mix and he suddenly wished he was an artist, wished he could write poetry that made your heart ache or capture an image that also captured your breath. He wanted to devote himself to the gospel of Sebastian Stan. Spend hours, days even exploring every inch of his body with his mouth. From feeling the thrum of Sebastian’s pulse under his lips to the delicate arch of his feet. There wasn’t a single part or thing about Sebastian that Chris didn’t want to worship, but perhaps most of all he was enthralled by his mouth.

Chris wanted to write poetry devoted to Sebastian’s lips. To the soft fullness of it as it quirked up in a shy smile. Or the ripe strawberry red, bruised and swollen as it wrapped around the thickness of Chris' cock. It was a mouth that begged to be kissed. That was made for back alleys and secret filthy dreams. Chris loved to just lie there and make out with Sebastian. To watch his mouth get redder and redder until it looked like it had been fucked hard before even getting close to his cock. Sebastian would look up at him through those thick eyelashes looking completely debauched and it would take considerable willpower for Chris not to come just like that. Sebastian knew of his obsession - after all he wasn't exactly subtle about it - and didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. He'd work that full, tasty bottom lip between his teeth during an interview or suck on sweet candies making his lips even redder in between takes. In short, he used every opportunity he could to drive Chris wild.

Now was a perfect example of just how he liked to work Chris up. They were out for drinks with a couple of the others from the Marvel crew. It had been a whirlwind day full of stunts, unbearable heat and laughter. It had started with a message from Hayley asking for a favor that had involved her flying several miles to film a 10 second dubsmash video and only gotten crazier from there. He had wanted nothing more than to go back to his hotel and crash, maybe watch some bad sitcoms with Sebastian but Mackie and Grillo had badgered him into coming out so here he was. In some hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Mackie had discovered watching his friends joke around and trying to ignore how completely gorgeous Sebastian looked. The Romanian had tied his Winter Soldier hair back in a short ponytail that lost pieces every time he and Mackie started roughhousing. There was the hint of a five o’clock shadow dusting the planes of his jaw, the dark hair making his lips look even softer. He found himself tuning Grillo out as Sebastian wrapped his lips around the straw in his drink, head tilted forward and glancing up at Chris through eyelashes his sister Carly would kill for. The implication was clear in his eyes and Chris’ cock reacted accordingly, swelling up in his pants despite the inappropriate setting. Suddenly his throat was parched and he reached for his glass of water only to realize that Sebastian had been drinking out of Chris’ glass.

 

“I was thirsty.” Sebastian explained with a small shrug and a wicked smirk.

 

Sebastian’s glass was indeed empty but Chris knew that he wasn’t drinking Chris’ water out of simple dehydration. Their eyes locked as Chris picked up his now half empty glass and stuck the straw in his mouth. He could make out the taste of Sebastian on the plastic, that special sweetness that made him think of soft moans and seeking tongues. The other man’s pupils dilated ever so slightly, professionally straightened teeth sinking into soft pink flesh. Chris had to bite his own cheek to keep from moaning out loud, pants uncomfortably tight and skin crawling with heat and desire.

 

“Sorry guys, I’m pretty beat and I’ve got an early call time tomorrow.” Chris said suddenly, rudely interrupting Grillo’s explanation of something to do with the Crossbones suit.

“Aw, c’mon, stay a half hour more man.” Mackie wheedled.

“Another time, Mackie.”

“I’ll head back with you.” Sebastian tossed out, pushing his chair back.

 

Chris nodded, trying to appear nonchalant and not like that was just what he was hoping the other man would say. The other men grumbled a bit more, teasing them good naturedly before accepting the bills Chris handed over to cover his and Sebastian’s food. Standing up he prayed that his erection wasn’t embarrassingly visible, holding his hips still in hopes of not drawing attention to the area. They exchanged farewells and soon Chris and Sebastian were walking out into the humid Atlanta night. The walk back to the hotel didn’t take long, both men quickening their stride to get there sooner. By the time the elevator door swished shut behind them Chris was almost out of his skin with the need to taste those lips for himself. He met Sebastian’s eyes in the mirrored wall and watched as he let his tongue, slick with spit, travel over the fullness of his bottom lip, eyes nothing but taunting, daring Chris to do something. Chris who was tired, hot and turned on. Whose control snapped and suddenly he was across the elevator pushing Sebastian up against the handrail, mouth on his. Sebastian moved easily under him, letting Chris pry his mouth open, tongue slipping out to meet his as he pressed closer. He let Chris devour his mouth, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue tracing the contours of his teeth, taking his spit and breath into himself. He didn’t let up until the soft ding of the elevator announced their arrival at their floor. He reluctantly pulled himself off of Sebastian even though it would only be for the ten to twenty steps it would take to get to his room down the hall.

 

Sebastian’s mouth was wrecked. Bottom lip all puffy and red from where Chris had bit at it. He looked debauched with his fuck swollen mouth and dishevelled ponytail and this time Chris didn’t hold in his moan. It was all animalistic urges and devotion. They were barely through the door and Sebastian was dropping to his knees, looking up at Chris like this is all he needed. His hands were already at Chris’ waistband and all thoughts of sleep and filming completely fled his mind. He helped Sebastian get his pants undone, pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers so that his thick cock sprang free, as red as Sebastian’s mouth and the head shiny with slick. Sebastian licked his lips appreciatively before leaning forward to nuzzle him, dragging his nose down the length and into the coarse hairs at the base. Pre-come painted a line across his cheek and Chris shivered at the sensation, hips fucking forward before he even got his mouth on him. When Sebastian wrapped his lips around the leaking head he looked up at Chris through his lashes, it was just like at the restaurant except this time it was actually Chris’ cock between those soft lips. It was hot and wet and the perfect amount of pressure and Chris knew there was no way he was lasting.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He choked out like a broken record as Sebastian sank down on his cock.

 

Sebastian just kept going, swallowing and letting Chris’ cock bury itself deeper until the head was bumping against his throat. He could feel the muscles of Sebastian’s throat flutter around his cock and it was too much. His hips jerked forward, forcing his cock even further down Sebastian’s throat as he came with a silent cry. Sebastian pulled back to swallow it down, tongue slipping along his length and dipping into the slit. He suckled at it until he was spent and soft, the sensations too much, pleasure mixing with pain. Letting Chris’ cock slip from his mouth Sebastian settled back on his haunches looking up at Chris very much like the cat who got the canary. If Chris was a younger man he could have came again from that sight alone.

 

“Still tired?” Sebastian croaked, voice wrecked on cock.

“Sleep is definitely not a priority right now.” Chris answered, stepping out of his pants on rubbery legs.

 

Chris might not be able to write a poem or draw a picture that could ever capture the heart-stopping beauty that Sebastian possessed but he could show his appreciation in other ways. He could lay himself prostrate at the altar of Sebastian, devote himself to this boy. He could and that was exactly what he planned on doing.


End file.
